The present invention relates to processing assembler code, and more specifically to discovering high-level language data structures by generating data model language from assembler code.
Multiple programming languages are often used together within software programs. Accordingly, it is important that data can be shared between multiple programming languages in order for different programs and languages to effectively work together. Most high-level programming languages have highly structured data which can be transformed from one structure into another through a broker program. Assembler languages offer a rich way of defining individual data items. However, these data items are highly unstructured, as they can be placed anywhere within a program and can exist in any form.